Más que una amistad
by thekiller92
Summary: Se dice que hay amores que duelen, otros que matan. Bo Dennis, sabía de sobra que estos últimos amores existían, ella no podía tener amor alguno, pues sin que ella lo quisiese, mataba a sus amantes arrebatándoles el alma. Una humana se cruzará en su camino, y un amor prohibido aparecerá en su vida. ¿que sucederá?
1. prologo

**9 de Octubre, Toronto, Canadá, 2004. **

Era una noche algo lluviosa, la capital de Canadá, Toronto, anunciaba así, que era más que evidente y seguro, que el otoño se había instalado entre sus fieles transeúntes. Bo Dennis, una muchacha de ojos marrones oscuros, casi negros, se encontraba en un bar de la ciudad. Iba por su 7º chupito de absenta, sin pensarlo dos veces se lo tomó de un trago. Puso el vaso de golpe sin romperlo en la barra y su torso giró 90º grados a la derecha, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente y su rostro se tornó en un gesto amargo. Supo que ya era momento de abandonar el bar, así que pagó al camarero y salió por la puerta de emergencia. Quizá destino, quizá coincidencia, se encontró de frente con algo que le hirvió la sangre. la muchacha, llevaba casi 4 días sin alimentarse y sus ojos, al ver con antelación lo que podría pasar, se tornaron azules eléctricos. Su mueca de enfado se tornó en una sonrisa malévola, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le sonó el cuello y su sonrisa se tornó aún más malévola. "muy bien Bo, se acabaron las sutilezas" se dijo a sí misma. Sin pensar mucho más, se dirigió hasta el chico, lo agarró de la chaqueta, lo estampó contra la pared y sin darle tiempo a nada, le absorbió su alma de golpe. Una onda azul salía de la boca del chico, el cual, había intentado forzar a una muchachita gótica de no más de 20 años. Bo pudo sentir, cómo el alma de aquel chico, la alimentaba lo suficiente como para mantenerse un par de días sin volver a matar a alguien. Bo Dennis, no era una chica humana, se trataba de un ser que se alimentaba del alma de las personas, desde que había matado sin querer, a su novio Marck a sus 16 años, fue rechazada por su familia, como consiguiente se marchó de casa buscando un lugar en el mundo mientras se alimentaba. Cualquier persona pensaría que es una asesina, y Bo, se consideraba a ella misma como un monstruo, aunque no sabía lo que le pasaba, intentaba lidiar con ello, pues de sobra, ella sabía que sería algo con lo que tendría que aprender a vivir. Sus ojos se tornaron azules eléctricos por un momento al ver a la chica gótica, pero al instante volvieron a verse marrones oscuros, su mueca malévola se tornó como si la muchacha le hubiese echo un favor, mientras, la lluvia caía sin pena alguna. Aún tenía la mirada clavada en la chica gótica que la miraba asustada a los ojos, Bo respiraba agitadamente. Pasó la manga derecha de su chaqueta de cuero por su boca y sin pensarlo dos veces echó a correr para huir de la ciudad. Sus deportivas hacía tiempo que se habían desgastado, lo que Bo no sabía, era que sin dibujos en la suela del zapato resbalaría. Bo, llegó hasta el final del callejón dejando atrás a Mckenzi, que ese era el nombre de la muchacha gótica. La lluvia no dejaba de caer sin cesar. Antes de llegar a la carretera, como si hubiese pisado una cascara de plátano tirada en el suelo de mármol su pié izquierdo se elevó y su cuerpo cayó en el suelo. Como consecuencia, su cuerpo cayó en el suelo. Tras caer de culo, se golpeó el coxis y su cabeza rebotó en el suelo. Kenzi corrió hasta ella, por suerte para Kenzi, pasaba un muchacho llamado Dyson que decidió ayudarla.

-"¿Qué ha sucedido?" preguntaba Dyson mientras corría a socorrer a Bo.

-"Se ha resbalado y se ha golpeado la cabeza" dijo Kenzi al lado de Bo con algo de miedo.

-"Algo me dice que no es lo único que ha pasado ¿me equivoco?" decía Dyson mirando a Kenzi.

-"No sé si debería decirlo" dijo Kenzi algo asustada mientras temblaba de miedo a la par que frío.

-"Si no lo dices, no puedo ayudar a esta chica" decía Dyson con los ojos entrecerrados por la lluvia.

- "Dios... se que luego me arrepentiré pero... esta chica, me salvó de un malnacido que quedó muerto atrás, no se si porque voy borracha o porque me han drogado, pero pude ver cómo ese chico parecía quedarse sin alma, de él salía algo azul y entraba dentro de esta chica" dijo Kenzi mirando intermitentemente a Bo y Dyson.

-"Está bien, no te preocupes, llevaremos a esta chica a un hospital especializado en golpes para descartar cualquier problema, a ti también te revisarán por si te metieron algo en la bebida o simplemente es que llevas unas copas de más" mentía Dyson mientras llamaba por teléfono a Hale.

-"¿Se pondrá bien?" decía Kenzi preocupada por Bo, mientras, agarraba fuertemente su mano.

-"No te preocupes, se pondrá bien" dijo Dyson convencido de que Bo, no era humana.

-"¿Qué me he perdido?" dijo Hale llegando con su carismática sonrisa hasta Dyson, Bo y Kenzi.

-"Se ha golpeado la cabeza, parece solamente estar inconsciente, creo..que tenemos un problema..." Dijo mirando atrás dando a entender que había un cadáver tirado que debía ser procesado policialmente.

-"Señorita, haga el favor de acompañarme" dijo agarrando con firmeza pero con cariño y compresión los brazos de Kenzi para levantar a la muchacha del suelo, ya que se encontraba de rodillas.


	2. deportes de riesgos

**12 de Octubre, Toronto, Canadá, 2004. **

Tres días más tarde, Bo, despertaba tras haber quedado inconsciente por el golpe en la cabeza. Su cerebro pareció reactivarse, y con él, el cuerpo de Bo. Bo quedó sentada en la camilla, como si hubiese despertado de una terrible pesadilla. No estaba sola en la extraña habitación en la que había despertado, en ella también se encontraba una muchacha rubia, con ojos verdes y una sonrisa de esas que enamoran. Bo, tras despertar rápido y quedar sentada en la camilla volvió poco a poco al mundo real. Su cara al despertar fue de pánico, para luego cambiar a una de autentico dolor. Como acto reflejo se tapó los pechos para no quedar al descubierto.

-"Au...dios. ¿que diablos ha pasado? ¿donde estoy?" se preguntaba Bo en voz alta, mientras su mueca aún reflejaba el dolor por el golpe recibido en la cabeza y sin percatarse de la presencia de la doctora.

-"¡Vaya! Has despertado, empezaba a preocuparme. Llevabas tres días inconsciente ¿cómo has despertado?" menciona la doctora que ahora se daba la vuelta para ver a Bo asustada.

-"¿Quien diablos eres? ¿que hago aquí? ¿que es este lugar?" decía Bo mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la luz.

-"A ver, primero, las preguntas de una en una por favor, y la segunda, tranquila, no te preocupes, no te haré daño" la doctora intentaba hablar con la mayor calma del mundo, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Bo transmitiéndole paz.

-"¿Quien eres?" decía Bo, mientras, sus ojos se acostumbraban poco a poco a la luz. De pronto un dolor agudo hizo que Bo se retorciera y su cara cambiase a dolor absoluto.

-"A ver, dejame verte un momento los ojos, esto puede que te moleste pero sigue la luz un momento" la doctora encendió la linterna y miró las pupilas de Bo, las cuales sufrían miosis, pero pronto se dilataron con normalidad.

-"Dios... me duele mucho la cabeza..." decía Bo mientras su rostro aún estaba fruncido por el dolor.

-"Mi nombre es Lauren, supongo que tu nombre es Bo Dennis"-decía Lauren mientras miraba a Bo.

-"Si... ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿que ha pasado?" preguntaba Bo intentando entender las cosas que sucedían.

-"Hace tres días, te golpeaste la cabeza y quedaste inconsciente, hoy, tras tres días en estado inconsciente has despertado"-decía Lauren dándose la vuelta para mirar por el microscopio.

-"¿Que es este lugar? ¿donde estoy?" dijo Bo mirando a su al rededor.

-"Estás en mi laboratorio, el cual también sirve como habitación de hospital, no te preocupes, si quisiese hacerte daño ya te lo hubiese hecho" dijo Lauren sonriendo un poco después de casi una semana sin sonreír.

-"¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?" dijo Bo mientras se acomodaba en aquella minúscula camilla.

-"Una muchacha de unos 20 años avisó a uno de mis compañeros de que una chica se había golpeado la cabeza" confesó Lauren a Bo.

-"Mierda..." dijo intentando que no se escuchara.

-"Sopla aquí" dijo Lauren mostrando un detector de alcohol.

-"¿En serio? ¿una prueba de alcoholemia? ¿esto que es? ¿una comisaría?" preguntó algo molesta Bo.

-"Preferiría que hicieras las cosas sin que tengas que ser forzada, forzarte es lo último que quiero, así que por favor colabora" decía la doctora Lauren mientras pensaba "lo que no quiero es acercarme a una súcubo que aún pueda mantener alcohol en la sangre y no sepa controlar sus poderes".

-"Me encuentro fatal... pero haré esto con tal de salir de aquí lo antes posible" Bo sopló en el control de alcoholemia y dio positivo.

-"¡Increíble! ¿tres días y aún mantienes alcohol en la sangre? ¿que hiciste? ¿te tomaste todas las reservas del bar?" de pronto Lauren suspiró, supo que la había cagado.

-"De puta madre doctora" sus manos chocaron contra sus muslos, claro signo de enfado.

-"Lo siento, ese comentario estuvo fuera de lugar, disculpame por favor." dijo la doctora.

-"Está bien, supongo que disculpas aceptadas ¿me puedo vestir?" decía Bo con frío.

-"Todavía no te he examinado físicamente, es lo último" la doctora poco a poco observó el cuerpo de Bo con detenimiento, buscando signos o marcas de algún clan sin éxito, sin quererlo, sus manos rozaron la espalda; las caderas; y casi el culo de Bo.

-"¡Aaahhh!"-su cuerpo se puso recto ante el roce de Lauren en su coxis.

-"¿No tienes clan?" preguntaba Lauren extrañada.

-"¿Perdona? Creo que te has equivocado de persona" Bo se bajó de un salto al suelo y de pronto sus piernas flaquearon y casi se vuelve a golpear, poco faltó cuando Lauren intentando no mirar el cuerpo desnudo de Bo la paró.

-"Y es por cosas como estas, no te puedes ir de rositas sin que se te termine de estudiar clinicamente" decía Lauren levantando la ceja izquierda.

-"Joder...no debí haberme bajado tan rápidamente" dijo Bo aturdida.

-"Ey.. Bo, necesitas descansar así que, acuéstate en la camilla y relajate" dijo Lauren mientras intentaba acostar a Bo.

-"Pero si estoy bien, doctora" sus ojos se volvieron azules eléctricos de golpe, su sonrisa se volvió seductora y acercó su mano derecha al rostro de la doctora, la cual rechazó de un manotazo sin hacer daño y Bo se sorprendió.

-"No, estate quieta y con las manos donde pueda verlas" dijo Lauren mirando seriamente a Bo mientras le señala.

-"Vaya, nadie se me ha resistido anteriormente" dijo Bo sorprendida.

-"Dyson, te necesito en el laboratorio urgentemente, cuando lo escuches ven" dijo dejándole a Dyson un mensaje en el teléfono.

Solamente bastaron 5 minutos para que Dyson se presentara urgentemente en el laboratorio de la doctora Lauren Lewis. Dyson era un muchacho de unos 28 años aparentemente, pues realmente no tenía 28 años. Sus ojos eran marrón miel, su pelo y barba eran de un color dorado precioso. Su sonrisa siempre trasmitía tranquilidad a todos. En su espalda llevaba un tatuaje de su antiguo linaje en una lengua extraña.

-"¿Me llamabas?" dijo Dyson llegando con sus vaqueros apretados pero sin exagerar y una camiseta negra apretada.

-"Tenemos un problema" dijo Lauren mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

-"¿Donde? ¿que pasa?" dijo buscando el problema por toda la habitación, de pronto sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y las pupilas se dilataron.

-"Eh, tranquilo lobito, no es ese tipo de problema" dijo mientras lo cogía de la mano y se alejaba de la mirada y de los oídos de Bo.

-"¿Entonces?" dijo desconcertado.

-"Eh descubierto que es una súcubo, todavía tiene alcohol en su sangre y no sabe controlar sus poderes, por no saber creo que no sabe ni que es Fae"

-"¿Y qué problema hay?" decía Dyson sin entender que ahora mismo solo lo había llamado para que se comportase como un muñeco sexual.

-"Dyson..." decía Lauren mirando al suelo medio enfadada por lo poco eficaz que estaba siendo Dyson.

-"¿Qué? ¿donde está el problema?"

-"Dyson, lleva tres días sin alimentarse ¿te dice algo?" dijo sin rodeos finalmente.

-"¿Y que problema hay? ¿no hay comida?" preguntaba sin saber, y a Lauren se le acababa la paciencia con Dyson.

-"¿Sabes? Alimentar a una súcubo salida que está borracha no entra en mi lista de deportes de riesgo" dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Si insistes" dijo Dyson contento.

-"Disfruta, yo me voy, os dejo intimidad, no rompáis nada por favor" dijo mientras abandonaba el laboratorio.

Pasada una hora, desde que Lauren había abandonado el laboratorio, Bo ya se había alimentado lo suficiente de Dyson como para curarse por completo, Dyson salió con una sonrisa y Lauren volteó los ojos mientras entraba en el laboratorio. Bo estaba terminando de vestirse.

-"Vaya...debo de estar loca por confesar esto pero... es la primera vez, que me acuesto con alguien... y no ha muerto" dijo Bo mientras se abrochaba el sujetador.

-"Vaya ¿los dejas tan cansados que los dejas muertos de placer?" preguntó Lauren con la ceja derecha levantada mientras miraba a Bo haciéndose la que no entendía nada.

-"No, verás... soy una especie de monstruo... es la primera vez... que me acuesto con alguien y cuando terminamos no acaba siendo asesinado" dijo Bo un poco desanimada.

-"Así que has matado personas, supongo que esas victimas tuvieron un final feliz" dijo saliendo del laboratorio de nuevo suspirando y haciéndose un masaje en la sien. "que dolor de cabeza, por favor, que el tiempo pare de cambiar de una vez por todas, a este paso me voy a tener que comprar pastillas para el dolor de cabeza en cantidades industriales" pensaba la doctora.


	3. la fiesta

**19 de Octubre, Toronto, Canadá, 2004**

un Chevrolet camaro ss descapotable amarillo con dos bandas negras a los lados apareció derrapando tras una esquina de una de las calles mas transitadas de Toronto. Bo se agarraba fielmente al agarramanos con ambas manos, el cinto de seguridad y el pulso por las nubes.

-"_¡KENZI! ¡BAJA LA VELOCIDAD MALDITA SEA QUE NOS VAMOS A MATAR!_" decía una Bo asustada.

-"_Oh, vamos Bo-bo, no seas alarmista, de donde yo vengo soy la leyenda de las calles_" decía Kenzi con una sonrisa de niña feliz mientras volvía a girar, el coche quemaba rueda sobre el asfalto.

-"_KENZI, QUE BAJES LA VELOCIDAD POR DIOS, QUE HA DE MÁS NOS VA A PERSEGUIR LA POLICÍA_" decía Bo exaltada.

-" _Tranquila súcubo, en rusia la policía se refiere a mi como el fantasma de los coches, ninguno ha corrido lo suficiente como para alcanzarme_" Kenzi frenó el coche y el camaro dio un trompo y quedó aparcado entre dos coches.

-"_Última... vez... que te dejo coger el coche_" decía Bo bajándose del coche asustada.

-"_Hombre, pero si es Trick, mi tabernero favorito_" dijo Kenzi mientras entraba en Dall.

-"¡_Bo! ¿pero que te ha pasado? Estás amarilla_" preguntaba asustado Trick.

-"_Eso pregúntaselo a Mckenzie Malikov_" dijo Bo con retintín mirando a Kenzi.

-"_Vamos Bo, ha sido una vuelta MUY entretenida admítelo, tienes que soltarte más_" decía Kenzi gesticulando con las manos.

-"_Última vez_" decía Bo señalando a Kenzi con el dedo.

-"_¿Qué me he perdido?_" preguntó Trick.

-"_Aquí, la súcubo, no sabe lo que es divertirse con Mckenzie Malikov, la leyenda del fantasma de los coches en Rusia_" decía Kenzi mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo sobre Bo para traerla más hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"_Oh, no, Kenzi, no... NO es nada divertido ir casi a 300 por hora en plena ciudad, Trick, por favor, dejame un chupito de Kojak_" Pedía Bo mientras su cara volvía a hundirse entre sus antebrazos.

-"_No se yo si en tu estado es bueno que tomes nada, no quiero tener que limpiar después el suelo... o mi camisa_" dijo Trick mientras se daba la vuelta buscando el licor de fresa que había pedido Bo.

Kenzi y Bo llevaban una semana viviendo juntas, después de que ambas se salvaran la vida. Bo decidió que Kenzi, podía quedarse a su lado. En el Dall empezó a sonar la mítica canción "_**Man, i feel like a woman**_" Kenzi dio una palmada, se levantó de la silla y arrastró a Bo consigo.

-"_Vamos súcubo, menea ese culo que dios te ha concedido_" decía una Kenzi más alegre que nunca mientras le daba una palmada al trasero de Bo.

-"_si insistes_" decía Bo intentando convencerse de que sería divertido, los primeros segundos no le parecía divertido pero conforme avanzaba la canción de Bo salía una sonrisa.

-"_Eso es súcubo, menea ese trasero como tú sabes, demuestra lo que vales moviendo ese esqueleto_" dijo Kenzi mientras ambas bailaban espalda con espalda, la mano derecha de Bo y la mano izquierda de Kenzi en el aire mientras iban agachándose poco a poco al ritmo de la canción.

-"_Vamos Trick, sube esa música, abandona la barra y ven con nosotras_" decía Bo con unos chupitos de más y bailando cada vez más.

-"_Oh dios, Trick, tú si que sabes_" decía Kenzi mientras bailaba desenfrenada.

-"_Esta juventud de hoy en día_" dijo volteando los ojos y suspirando mientras secaba los vasos.

En el Dall, el ambiente poco a poco se iba calentando, la música estaba alta, Trick concentrado en la barra de un lado para otro y la gente se iba apiñando mientras cada vez bailaba más gente. Bo se acercó a la barra y pidió otro chupito de kojak, este era el quinto que tomaba. Se llevó el vaso a la boca y se lo bebió de golpe, una sonrisa bella y unas sonrojadas mejillas eran las claras señales de que Bo, aparte de llevar copas de más, sonreía fielmente.

-"_¡Vaya! Menuda fiesta tenéis formada aquí_" dijo Dyson acompañado de Hale y Lauren.

-"_¡Dyson! Que alegría verte por aquí_" decía Bo un poco achispada.

-"_Hola enana_" decía Hale acercándose a Kenzi mientras sonreía y se ponía a bailar al lado de Kenzi.

-"_¡Hale! ¿que haces aquí?_" dijo Kenzi abrazando a Hale"

La doctora Lauren sonreía ante la estampa de Bo achispada, estaba borracha pero alegre. Trick le sirvió un chupito de ron miel a Dyson "_cortesía de la casa_" mencionó Trick mientras le extendía el vaso sobre la mesa. De pronto empezó a sonar "_**es por un sueño" **_de Antonio Romero mientras Bo, se terminaba su séptimo chupito.

-"_Vaya, veo que a cierta súcubo le gusta los deportes de riesgo, volver a emborracharse pasada una semana de haberse cogido una cogorza que duró tres días_" dijo con una sonrisa más amplia al ver que a Bo le cambiaba la cara palabra tras palabra de la doctora.

-"_No es lo que parece_" dijo carraspeando intentando que no se le notara la borrachera.

-"_Creo, que los hechos hablan por si solos, súcubo...Bo... como tu médico, estoy en contra de que te cojas otra intoxicación etilica, así que por favor, controlate o tendré que atarte en corto para que no se te vaya de las manos_" dijo sonriendo un poco aunque con tono serio y preocupado.

-"_Oh, vamos Lauren, apuntate a divertirte, olvidate un poco del trabajo y sal al mundo exterior, hay vida después del laboratorio_" dijo sonriendo y empezando a irse a la pista a bailar de nuevo.

-"_¿Quieres algo Lauren? Invita la casa_" dijo Trick al ver a Lauren.

-"_No, gracias Trick, pero debo volver a casa de una pieza, dios... el trabajo me está matando_" dijo con cara de dolor mientras se autopracticaba un masaje cervical.

-"_Lauren...Bo tiene razón, deberías relajarte ¿hace cuanto que no te diviertes?_" preguntaba Trick serio.

-"_¿Diversión?ja... ¿que es eso? ¿se come?_" preguntó Lauren irónicamente.

-"_Pues eso..._" decía Trick dándole la razón a Bo.

-"_Pero que solo sea uno... más no puedo_" dijo Lauren resignada.

Lauren se tomó un chupito de Kojak y se dirigió a la pista a bailar, Bo ya iba achispada, Dyson se había pasado con la bebida, Kenzi bailaba pegada a Hale que también iba un poco desfasado, pues se había quitado la camisa. Trick miró escéptico la escena. "_Santa Madonna_" se dijo a si mismo mientras negaba con la cabeza a la par que sacaba vasos de chupitos para los que pedían. Sonaba la canción "_**pena pena**_" de el combo dominicano.

-"_Wooow siii, eso es, mueve ese esqueleto doc, demuestra que vas más allá de un fonendoscopio, una bata y un bolígrafo_" decía Kenzi bailando desenfrenada.

-"_AU, AU, AUUUUUUU que buena estás doctora_" decía Dyson sin camisa y completamente borracho.

-"_La virgen... que desastre...mi bar... mi pobre bar_" decía Trick algo lamentado.

-"_OH, VAMOS SEÑOR T, SABES QUE SÓLO TÚ TIENES EL MEJOR BAR DE TODO TORONTO, EL MÁS MARCHOSO, TODOS LOS SÁBADOS DEBERÍAN SER LA NOCHE DALL_" gritaba Kenzi super contenta.

La gente seguía dándolo todo en la pista. Lauren ahora estaba algo achispada, Bo también, Hale y Dyson borrachos por completo y Kenzi sudando y cansada, así pues decidió tomarse un descanso y sentarse en la barra del bar.

-"_¿Otro chupito para la señorita Kenzi?"_ preguntaba Trick sonriendo, pues sabía que le diría que no.

-"_oh, no Trick, más bebida no, dejame un poco de agua fría por favor_" decía Kenzi exhausta.

La música terminó y ahora empezaba a sonar "_**alejate de mi**_" del combo dominicano. Dyson y Hale con la borrachera que llevaban no se daban cuenta de que bailaban el uno con el otro, por otro lado Lauren empezaba a bailar cerca pero no con Bo, Bo sonrió al verla y se acercó a ella.

-"_¡Vamos Lauren, baila conmigo!_" dijo intentando que la escuchara, pues la música estaba muy alta.

-"_¿Qué? ¡No te oigo!_" decía Lauren con el ceño fruncido por el estrés de no entender lo que quería decirle Bo.

-"_¡QUE BAILEMOS JUNTAS LAUREN!VAMOS, NO TE HARÉ DAÑO_" dijo Bo cerca del oído de Lauren para que la escuchara mientras apoyaba su mano izquierda en el lado derecho de la cadera de la doctora para pegarla a ella.

-"_ESTÁ BIEN, PERO SÓLO ESTA CANCIÓN, PUEDE QUE TÚ NO, PERO YO YA ESTOY CANSADA, SON LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA Y MAÑANA TENGO COSAS QUE HACER_" dijo Lauren pegando el cuerpo de Bo al suyo para que la escuchara.

Bo tomó la mano derecha de Lauren con su izquierda, y posó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Lauren. Lauren pasó su mano izquierda por detrás de Bo y enganchó su mano en el lado izquierdo de la cadera de Bo. Ahora las dos mujeres bailaban juntas, pero poco duró esa posición, pues Bo con delicadeza hizo que Lauren diera media vuelta y ahora tenía la espalda de su compañera de baile pegada al pecho, su mano izquierda entrelazada con la de Lauren agarró la cintura por delante de Lauren, sus manos derechas estaban en el aire entrelazadas. Bo respiraba en el cuello de Lauren con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su olor. Poco a poco iban bajando al ritmo de la música hasta casi llegar al suelo. Se separan y Lauren agarra la mano derecha de Bo con su izquierda e hizo que diera una vuelta sobre si misma. Lauren dio un paso atrás al igual que Bo, Lauren dio la vuelta a la misma vez que Bo y quedaron cada una en la antigua posición de la otra. La canción terminó, Dyson, Kenzi y Hale dormían juntos sentados como muñecos, pues no se enteraban de nada. Trick suspiró y apagó la radio, supo que no había nada que se pudiera hacer, así pues, decidió que Bo, también se quedara a dormir en el Dall. La única que se fue a casa fue Lauren, que así lo había decidido. Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando entraba en su espacioso apartamento. "_espero no acordarme de esto mañana... si lo hago, me arrepentiré" _dijo lamentándose por no haber vuelto más temprano y haberse quedado tanto tiempo. Sus pies se descalzaron poco a poco mientras que Lauren expresaba su dolor a través de su rostro. Subió los escalones de madera hasta llegar a la planta alta. "_hogar...dulce y hermoso hogar". _Sin tiempo a nada más Lauren cayó de cara a la cama, quedando dormida al instante de tocar la cama.


	4. no llames a esta hora

**20 de Octubre, Toronto, Canadá, 2004**

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando una perezosa Bo comenzaba a despertarse. Frunció el ceño al no recordar donde estaba. Bo había amanecido en el sillón de la casa de Trick, y Dyson,Kenzi y Hale dormían con la espalda pegada al sillón donde dormía Bo. Bo pudo observar claramente que tanto Dyson como Hale utilizaban los hombros de Kenzi para apoyar sus cabezas. Trick bajó a su casa para encontrarse a Bo despierta.

-"Anda, ya has despertado ¿que tal esa resaca?" preguntaba Trick con una sonrisa.

-"Ah...no me acuerdo de nada...dios, creo que mataré a Kenzi..." la resaca empezaba a aparecer en ella y su cara de dolor lo confirmaba.

-"Creo más bien que se lo deberías agradecer, sin ella creo que nadie se habría divertido realmente, me replantearé la propuesta de Kenzi"

-"Oh, Trick, eres el puto amo tío, eres el tabernero de los taberneros, el más grande...joder, dios... que pedo más grande llevo encima... espera un momento ¿por que Dyson y Hale están sin camisa y durmiendo en mis hombros?" preguntaba Kenzi fijándose en Hale y Dyson con sus torsos desnudos y somnolienta.

-"Vamos arriba, os invito a unas tortitas con lo que queráis" dijo mientras empezaba a subir.

Dyson y Hale quedaron hombro con hombro y cabeza con cabeza sentados en el suelo durmiendo. En el piso de arriba se encontraban Kenzi y Bo desayunando y Trick sentado con ellas. Trick miraba a las chicas con dulzura, pues se habían convertido en su familia, a pesar de que Kenzi fuera humana. Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando por la puerta del Dall entraba una doctora muy enfadada.

-"¿Sabes abuelete? Pienso utilizarte para comprobar que tan dolorosos eran los instrumentos de tortura de la edad media, y cuando mueras te resucitaré y te volveré a matar." decía Lauren muy enfadada.

-"Ey ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué esa agresividad doctora?" preguntaba Bo impresionada ante una Lauren totalmente enfadada.

-"Creo que a alguien le ha sentado peor que a nosotras la resaca" decía Kenzi entre dientes lo más bajo que podía.

-"Pero vamos a ver Trick ¿no te dije que uno y no más? ¿sabes a que hora me levanté? Ahora mismo me acabo de levantar...joder..." dijo enfadada Lauren.

-"Oh, vamos Lauren, sabes que hacía tiempo que tu vida se había vuelto una tortura, una maldita monotonía, del casa al laboratorio y del laboratorio a casa" decía Trick con tono de riña, pues él tenía razón.

-"Trick... acabas de joder mi mayor sueño... adiós a cuatro años de investigación" dijo con lágrimas

-"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntaba Bo preocupada.

-"Tenía una cita con uno de los grandes de la ciencia... he perdido la cita por haberme quedado dormida" miraba dolida a Trick a los ojos, con estos llenos de lágrimas.

-"¿Cómo se llamaba?" volvió a preguntar Bo con voz tranquila.

-"Joep Lange... estudia una cura para el SIDA" miró a Bo a los ojos, Bo pudo notar su dolor.

Trick, Kenzi y Bo se quedaron impactados por lo que acababan de escuchar, realmente ella tenía cosas importantes que hacer al día siguiente.

-"Trick... no te voy a guardar rencor... porque ya se fue todo por el fregadero para abajo... pero te pido que la próxima... si te digo que no más de una... es no más de una..." dicho eso se dio media vuelta y se largó del Dall dejando a los presentes de piedra, mirándose entre ellos.

-"Creo... que deberíamos hacer algo..." dijo Kenzi algo mas cuerda.

-"Joder..." dijo Bo al recordar el daño que le habían hecho a Lauren.

-"¿Qué nos hemos perdido?" preguntaba Dyson rascándose el pecho mientras bostezaba.

-"¿Alguien puede contactar con Joep Lange?" preguntó Trick esperando que pasara un milagro.

-"¿Quien?" preguntó Hale poniéndose la camisa por dentro de los pantalones.

-"El Ash es importante ¿no puede hablar con él?" preguntaba Kenzi.

-"Kenzi, el Ash es importante... pero en el mundo de los Faes, no en el de los humanos" dijo Trick mirando a Kenzi.

-"Está bien, veré que puedo hacer" dijo Kenzi volteando los ojos a la par que saliendo fuera del Dall

-"¿Donde va?" preguntó Dyson extrañado.

-"No lo se, ha dicho que vería lo que podía hacer" dijo Bo extrañada.

-"Privet ¿yavlyayetsya Dima?(Hola ¿está Dima?)" preguntaba Kenzi por teléfono.

-"Kto ty?(¿quien es?)" preguntaba Dima desconfiado.

-"Vaba Yaga , ne yebet (Vaba Yaga, no te jode)" dijo Kenzi enfadada.

-"YA ne mogu poverit' mne ¿ Kenzi ? (no me lo puedo creer ¿kenzi?)" preguntaba sorprendido Dima.

-"Yesli Dima , ya Kenzi (si Dima, soy Kenzi)" dijo Kenzi mientras se frotaba el brazo por el fresco que empezaba a correr.

-"Chto-to ne tak? Stradayut li vy?(¿pasó algo? ¿estás herida?)" preguntaba asustado Dima.

-"Net, Dmitriy dolzhen mne odolzheniye, skazhi yemu, chtoby zvonit' kak mozhno skoreye, eto srochno, ne zabyvayte. (No, Dmitri me debe un favor, dile que llame lo antes posible, es urgente, no te olvides.)" dicho eso colgó sin darle tiempo a responder y entró en el bar.

-"Kenzi ¿donde estabas?" preguntó Bo.

-"Recibí una llamada de una amiga, espera un niño" sonrió Kenzi.

-"Anda, que bien" dijo Bo suspirando.

-"¿Ocurre algo Bo-bo?" preguntó Kenzi sabiendo la respuesta.

-"No, es sólo que... no me puedo imaginar lo mal que lo debe estar pasando Lauren..."-dijo dándose una palmada en los muslos.

-"Creo que volverá, no todos los días encuentras a una doctora que es un genio y menos con el coeficiente intelectual de Lauren" dijo Kenzi intentando alagar a Lauren.

Cinco y cuarto de la mañana, la casa donde Bo y Kenzi dormían estaba en silencio, cada una dormía en sus respectivas habitaciones. De pronto suena "**The way I loved you" **exactamente la parte que dice ** "**But I miss screaming and fighting** a**nd kissing in the rainand it's two a.m. and I'm cursing your name**" **

-"YA na rabote, eto ne yavlyayetsya yedinstvennym svobodnoye vremya v moyem grafike lish' v subbotu, soglasno vam bylo srochnopoetomu vy skazat' mne, i ya ne imeyu ne po vine, chto vy poshla v Ameriku"(estoy en el trabajo, este es el único momento libre en mi agenda hasta el sábado, según tú era urgente así que tú me dirás, y yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas ido a estados unidos)" decía una voz gruesa de fondo.

-"vy polnyy idiot(eres un idiota)" dijo Kenzi suspirando mientras se quita la manta abrigada y se pone una sudadera deportiva para salir fuera de la casa.

-"Vy uvazhayete, ne zabyvayte, kto vy razgovarivayete(respeta, no te olvides de con quien estás hablando)" parecía molesto.

-"Net Dmitriy skoreye ty menya uvazhayesh' mne, yesli ne dlya ya, vy ne prishli tuda, gde vy nakhodites(No, más bien respetame tú a mi, si no fuera por mi, no habrías llegado a donde estás)" dijo Kenzi alzando la voz.

-"YA vizhu, chto, kogda vy poshli k Amerika ty pozvolil yumor b Rossii(veo que cuando te fuiste a América te dejaste el buen humor en Rusia)"

-"Klyanus', yesli ya idu v Rossii ya tebya ub'yu (te juro, que si voy a Rusia te mato)" decía Kenzi de mal humor por el sueño.

-"Khorosho, to pozhaluysta skazhite mnechto ya vam dolzhen i poyti spat', ty ustal(vale, dime que favor es ese que te debo y ve a dormir, estás cansada)" dijo con tono de tregua.

-"Sé que en el puesto en el que estás, tienes contactos con los de arriba, necesito que hables con uno de los de arriba para comunicarte con...dios, no se su nombre... ¿cómo se llama el hombre que busca una cura para el SIDA?" preguntó Kenzi.

-"¿Joep Lange? ¿Por qué? ¿que sucede?" preguntó Dimitri algo preocupado.

-"Lo que ocurra no importa ¿vale? Necesito que hables con uno de los de arriba y que ellos contacten con ese tío, cuando lo hayan hecho avisame, te daré una dirección, necesito que mandes a ese hombre ahí, dile a los de arriba, que esa persona es una de las personas más importantes de Toronto. Me la debes Dimitri Malikov.

-"Puedes contar conmigo, Mckenzie, te quiero... babushka(abuela)" dijo colgando.

-"Imbécil" decía Kenzi negando con la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras miraba de mala manera a la carretera. "joder, que frío" pensó, y con la misma volvió dentro de la casa.

-"ey kenz...¿pasó algo?" dijo Bo somnolienta.

-"Dios... lo siento, la llamada te debió haber despertado, lo siento Bo-bo, pero esperaba una llamada importante, pero no la esperaba a esta hora, pero necesitaba hablar con una persona, puedes dormir tranquila, ya no volverá a llamar" decía Kenzi con cara de preocupación al ver que había despertado a Bo.

-"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Bo con cara de circunstancia.

-" cinco y media de la mañana, descansemos"" dijo Kenzi subiendo las escaleras cansada.


	5. un acertijo, una pista

**23 de Octubre, Toronto, Canadá, 2004**

habían pasado tres días desde que Lauren había perdido su oportunidad de hablar con Joep Lange. Eran las 10 A.M cuando Kenzi recibe un mensaje.

_-"prosto skazhite mne adres etogo cheloveka, Dzhoyep byl proinformirovan i uchastiye v meropriyatii, kak eto vozmozhno. (solamente dime la dirección de esa persona, Joep ha sido informado y acudirá a la cita en cuanto pueda)" decía el mensaje de Dimitri. _

_-"¡BIEN! ¡SI! ¡LO SABÍA!" decía Kenzi saltando en la cama cual niña chica. _

_-"¿Ha pasado algo?" preguntó Bo. _

_-"Pasa...que la doctora Lauren Lewis puede que tenga cierta cita con cierta persona que dejó plantada" dijo sin poder reprimirse y acabó saltando. _

_-"¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo?" preguntó Bo impresionada. _

_-"Bo... que tengo contactos, que tienen contactos con los de arriba, y no hablo de Faes" dijo con una sonrisa sincera y tierna. _

_-"Entonces …" no le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta. _

_-"Si, la llamada del otro día a las cinco de la mañana era de mi hermano, dimitri, había perdido su numero pero conservaba el de mi primo dima, al cual llamé después de que nos enterásemos de que la doctora perdió su cita con ese hombre, pero tenemos que darle una sorpresa a Lauren, no puede saber nada" dijo Kenzi mientras miraba a los ojos a Bo. _

_-"Vamos anda, y NO, hoy no te dejo las llaves, PELIGRO que eres un peligro, quiero llegar viva" dijo Bo cogiendo las llaves del coche y caminando hacia la puerta. _

_-"¿Donde vamos súcubo barra viagra con patas?" dijo Kenzi curiosa. _

_-"¿Sinceramente? No lo se, simplemente quiero salir de la ciudad" dijo encendiendo el coche y poniendo la música. _

_-"Dime súcubo ¿a que se debe esta salida?" preguntó Kenzi. _

_-"Simplemente quiero sentir el aire en la cara, despejarme del humo de la ciudad, a de más, estamos cerca de invierno y el viento es más fresco, necesito despejarme" dijo Bo mientras se ponía las gafas de aviador que tanto le gustaban. _

En el coche sonaba una canción un tanto rara para venir de Kenzi, Bo la miraba sorprendida, la canción que sonaba era "_**Sweet sixteen" **_de Hilary Duff.

_-"Jajajajaja Kenzi ¿y esto? ¿de donde lo sacaste?" dijo mirando intermitentemente a la carretera y a Kenzi. _

_-"¿Qué? No me puedes culpar, era una cría que no quería ver el mundo real, sabes perfectamente que ya no escucho esas canciones" aunque en su sonrisa se pudo denotar que le gustaba. _

_-"No, me lo puedo, creer Kenzi ¿te gusta la canción?" dijo riendo a carcajada limpia. _

_-"Claro que no" dijo intentar sonar seria. _

_-"Entonces ¿si lo quito no pasa nada?" preguntaba ya con el dedo a punto de cambiar. _

_-"¡NO!" dijo Kenzi como diciendo que no cambiara. _

_-"Jajajajaja tranquila, no te la iba a cambiar, pero me parece raro que esta música sea tuya" sus dientes brillaban con el sol. _

_-"No me lo recuerdes" dijo Kenzi poniéndose unas gafas también. _

Habían conducido 3 horas cuando encontraron un lago precioso, el lago Quaker. Se bajaron del coche y ambas se dirigieron a la orilla, Kenzi curiosa empezó a caminar cerca de la orilla mientras Bo la miraba sonriendo tiernamente, para Bo, Kenzi era la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo. Sonrió al verla tan curiosa.

-_"Ten cuidado anda, te puedes hacer un esguince, y no tenemos a Lauren cerca para que te cure" dijo Bo de brazos cruzados. _

_-"Vamos Bo, ven aquí y disfruta de esto, es increíble" dijo Kenzi ilusionada. _

_-"Creo que más bien disfruto viendo como lo disfrutas tú por las dos" dijo Bo sonriendo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero y sus deportivas mientras se sienta en el suelo viendo a Kenzi disfrutar. _

_-"Oye Bo-bo y dime ¿que tal te lo pasaste el sábado? Preguntó Kenzi riendo. _

_-" Oh, vamos Kenzi, sabes que no me acuerdo de nada" dijo Bo mirando al cielo acostada en la orilla pero suficientemente lejos del agua para que no la moje. _

_-"Creo que te lo pasaste demasiado bien con la doc ¿eh?" dijo alzando las cejas. _

_-"¿Pero que dices Kenz?" se quedó sentada de golpe pensando que había pasado algo._

_-"Jajajajajaja, deberías haber visto tu cara de pánico, tranquila que no pasó nada, nada que yo recuerde" dijo riendo a carcajadas. _

_-"Eres mala Kenz, no está bien reírse de los demás" dijo Bo dando un salto al notar que en su bolsillo trasero vibraba. _

_-"Eran las doce de la noche, cuando el sol rajaba la tierra, una calavera sin huesos, leyendo un diario sin hojas, un manco se tira al agua, un ciego lo ve, y un mudo le dice a un sordo mira que bien nada aquel ¿te dice algo? Si es así, llamame, Lauren." decía el mensaje._

_-"¿Lauren?" Bo frunció el ceño._

_-"¿Pasa algo Bo-bo?" preguntó Kenzi con los pantalones remangados y los pies en el agua. _

_-"Es Lauren, me ha mandado un mensaje sin sentido y me ha preguntado si me decía algo "Eran las doce de la noche, cuando el sol rajaba la tierra, una calavera sin huesos, leyendo un diario sin hojas, un manco se tira al agua, un ciego lo ve, y un mudo le dice a un sordo mira que bien nada aquel" decía Bo mirando a Kenzi. _

_-" Eran las doce de la noche... cuando el sol rajaba la tierra...puede ser ¿una discoteca? ¿una habitación? Cualquier lugar con una luz en medio de la noche... una calavera sin huesos leyendo un diario sin hojas...¿la iglesia?"preguntó Kenzi frunciendo el ceño. _

_-"¿Y la iglesia por qué?" preguntó Bo. _

_-"Piénsalo, una calavera sin huesos ¿los santos que están en la iglesia no son de madera? Leyendo un diario sin hojas, también hace referencia a una estatua, una estatua que mantenga un libro." dijo Kenzi mirando a Bo sin entender a que venían esos acertijos. _

_-"Un manco se tira al agua, un ciego lo ve, y un mudo le dice a un sordo mira que bien nada aquel...¿un lago? ¿un lago debajo de una iglesia? Eso no tiene sentido." dice Bo confusa. _

_-"Bo ¿a que viene todo estos acertijos?" preguntaba Kenzi intrigada. _

_-"es que Lauren me preguntó si le veía sentido." dijo Bo. _

_-"Pues puedes mencionarle lo que hasta ahora hemos deducido" dijo Kenzi saliendo del agua. _

_-"Volvamos a Toronto Kenz, de paso vamos a ver a Trick" dijo Bo. _

_-"Oh, Trick, el amo de los mejores pedos que te puedes coger" dijo Kenzi recordando la borrachera. _

_-"No me lo recuerdes... NUNCA más... joder, que borrachera más mala y sin sentido" dijo al recordar como había amanecido. _


	6. un acertijo, una pista 2

**Veintitrés de Octubre, Toronto, Canadá, 2004**

Bo y Kenzi habían vuelto al coche, al encenderlo y Kenzi pulsar play empezaban a sonar los primeros acordes de "Hot n' Cold" de Katy Perry. Bo levantó la ceja derecha mientras miraba a Kenzi, la chica humana le respondió de la misma manera levantando la ceja izquierda. Del lado derecho de Bo se pudo ver claramente una bella sonrisa. Mientras, en el Dal, Dyson tomaba una cerveza con Hale. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Lauren con cara larga y dejando su bolso mientras se quitaba la chaqueta bajo las atentas miradas de Trick, Dyson y Hale.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo está nuestra científica favorita? ¿Se te hace una cerveza? —preguntó Hale tan galán como siempre.

—¿Después de la intoxicación etílica que me cogí? —replicó Lauren con ironía—. No, gracias. Tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra no entra en mis planes de futuro —sentenció Lauren mirando a Hale con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Ocurre algo, Lauren? Se te ve mal —dijo Trick preocupado.

—Pasa que si tu querida nieta no viene en menos de una hora, juro por dios que me tomaré unas vacaciones personales y no me veréis el pelo —contestó la doctora bufando cuando una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda.

—Hey, ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó Dyson frotando los hombros de Lauren.

—Porque la migraña está haciendo que tenga ganas de cortarme la cabeza con una guillotina y librarme así del dolor —contestó Lauren mirando a un punto fijo con la mirada perdida.

—Oh, vamos, Lauren, solo tenías que pedirlo, para eso estamos los amigos —intervino Hale antes de silbar en una nota extraña que alivió el dolor de cabeza por completo de Lauren.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gimió Lauren en un suspiro de alivio que más que un suspiro de alivio sonaba a un orgasmo.

—Vaya, os estabais montando una porno fae sin nosotras, que pena —dijo Kenzi con un sarcasmo afilado posando su bolso en la barra.

—Ojalá hubiera sido una porno, Kenzi —repuso la rubia doctora sin saber que Bo también la había escuchado su sugerente suspiro—. Hale me curó la migraña.

—Vaya, veo que por una vez, la doctora no encuentra una cura para algo —replicó Bo tímidamente haciéndose notar.

—Oh… Hola, Bo —murmuró carraspeando y poniéndose seria.

—Doctora, por cinco minutos de descanso que te tomes con los amigos no vas a arruinar tu reputación, eres humana —aclaró Bo sin saber que viniendo de un fae esas palabras eran tildadas como menosprecio.

—Pues sí, súcubo, soy humana —objetó Lauren ofendida.

—Lauren...

—No, déjalo —espetó Lauren cortando las disculpas de la súcubo.

—¡Hey! —intercedió Trick al notar como la tensión se disparaba dentro de su bar—. Ya, paz, chicas, y si no os largáis fuera, este bar está para disfrutar, si queréis pelea coged puerta —ordenó el abuelo de Bo en un tono severo.

—¿Qué pasa, doctora? —inquirió Kenzi haciendo fuerza con sus manos sobre los hombros de Lauren, que está sentada—. Dios, estás muy tensa.

—Lo siento, Bo —murmuró Lauren soltando un suspiro de resignación y le extendió la mano a la morena.

—No, soy yo quién lo siente —dijo la súcubo estrechándole la mano de la doctora humana—. Solo quise decir, que eres persona, y todas las personas necesitan descansar y relajarse, Yo no sabré ni de medicina ni de psicología, pero lo que sí entiendo es que el estrés acumulado a la larga acarrea problemas.

—No voy a coger vacaciones, me necesitáis en laboratorio —replicó Lauren con su típica tozudez.

—Lauren, yo no digo que te vayas de vacaciones, pero admite que llevas más de dos meses yendo del trabajo a casa y encima te llevas el trabajo a casa —rebatió Hale—. Relájate, aunque sean tres días sin pensar en el trabajo, del viernes al domingo, y si no te gusta, te devolvemos el dinero —añadió el sireno poniéndole un toque de humor al asunto.

—Bo, te cité aquí para hablar del mensaje, ¿has dado con algo qué pueda encajar?—preguntó Lauren fijando su mirada en los ojos marrones de la súcubo.

—A ver, lo de la noche y el sol puede referirse a un sitio con luz artificial o parecido a medianoche —respondió Kenzi—. La calavera sin huesos y el diario a un santo de una iglesia y...

—Lo del manco el ciego y el sordo en el agua pueden referirse a una especie de lago o laguna —interrumpió la súcubo a Kenzi terminado la explicación.

—Lobito, tú tienes el mapa de la ciudad, ya sabes que parte te toca —ordenó Lauren pasando su mirada por todos los presentes—. Sirenito, acompaña al lobito feroz en busca del mapa perdido de la ciudad. Kenzi, Bo, venid conmigo, vamos a la casa de un niño desaparecido, creemos que está relacionado con el caso. Además, sois vosotras las que trabajáis de detectives, yo os acompañaré por si me necesitáis.

—Suerte, Bo. Y, Lauren —mencionó Trick preocupado.

—Dime, Trick —repuso dándose media vuelta.

—Por favor —murmuró el tabernero con cara de cachorrillo con ojos tiernos.

—Ya veremos, Trick —terció Lauren—, estamos a martes, y mi trabajo es estar en el laboratorio —concluyó la doctora mientras salía por la puerta.

—Humana tenía que ser —bufó Trick volteando sus ojos.

Bo, Kenzi y Lauren se montaron en el Camaro amarillo de Bo. La casa a la que debían ir estaba en la otra punta de Toronto.

—Joder, si que vive lejos esta familia, si llegamos a saber que teníamos que venir aquí hubiéramos parado a la vuelta —dijo Bo dando un portazo.

—Bo, ¿cerraste la puerta? —inquirió la doctora con ironía—. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de a la vuelta?

—Kenzi y yo habíamos salido de Toronto, al rato de llegar mandaste el mensaje y tuvimos que volver —contestó la súcubo mientras tocaba la puerta con sus nudillos.

—Buenos días, somos detectives de lo paranormal —saludó Kenzi con gesto serio al abrirse la puerta.

—Sí, adelante, sean bienvenidas —dijo una muchacha joven.

—¿Puede contarnos todo lo qué recuerda? —inquirió Lauren buscando la manera de mantener el contacto visual con la chica—. Nos será de ayuda, y una pregunta antes que nada: ¿su hijo sufría alguna minusvalía física?

—Que tacto tienes a veces, doctora —masculló Kenzi entre dientes.

—Joder, Lauren, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te dejaste el tacto en el coche? —inquirió Bo algo enfadada.

—¿Tengo qué recordarte que en el mensaje se hacía referencia a tres deficiencias? —espetó Lauren ofendida.

—Chicas, chicas, por favor... contentan sus ganas de matarse mutuamente para luego, estamos trabajando —intercedió Kenzi hablando bajo.

—Sí, mi hijo nació con problemas, una de las veces tuvimos que amputarle el pie izquierdo —respondió la madre de la víctima con lagrimas en los ojos.

Bo, Lauren y Kenzi se miraron con temor, la cosa iba en serio. Por otra parte, Dyson buscaba junto con Hale el mapa completo de Toronto. Cuando lo encontraron, Hale le envió un mensaje de texto a Lauren:

"Muy bien, mapa del tesoro encontrado ¿qué más necesitas? —mensaje de texto de Hale.

"Busquen las iglesias o cementerios que contengan lagos subterráneos o canales por donde pase agua, urgentemente" —mensaje de texto de Lauren.

Mientras tanto, Lauren, Bo y Kenzi, siguieron interrogando a la madre de la víctima, pero a las tres volvieron al Dal, donde se estaban Hale y Dyson esperándolas .

—Solamente hemos encontrado un cementerio con conductos acuáticos, que llevan a una laguna subterránea —adujo Dyson.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí... todos reunidos... —dijo Kenzi rompiendo el incomodo silencio y mirando a Lauren y Bo esperando que no se desatara una tormenta.

Bo y Lauren estaban enfadadas por orgullosas, pero la súcubo comprendió que si Lauren no hubiera preguntado, nunca hubieran averiguado que al niño, le faltaba un miembro, aunque no era precisamente manco, pero era alguien a quien le faltaba una extremidad. Por otro lado, a Lauren le pudo el ego.

—Chicas, no me digáis que habéis vuelto a pelear —dijo Trick.

—Lo que faltaba... bien hecho señor T... señores, señoras, sean ustedes bienvenidos al Ragnarök —dijo Kenzi hundiendo su cabeza en sus antebrazos, pasando así de la pelea que se avecinaba.

—Ha empezado ella —dijeron ambas acusándose con el dedo mientras miraban a Trick.

—¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? —preguntó Trick sin atreverse a salir de detrás de la barra.

—Esta mujer, que se dejó el tacto en el coche, le preguntó en seco a la madre de la víctima qué si su hijo tenía alguna deformidad física —acusó Bo como si Lauren no estuviera.

—Sabes que si no hubiera preguntado, jamás nos habríamos enterado que al niño le falta una pierna, no es manco pero no está completo —replicó la doctora enfadada por la arrogancia de Bo.

—¡JODER! —gritó Kenzi—. ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! Parad de acusaros la una a la otra. Lauren, pudiste haber buscando una forma más delicada de preguntar. Y Bo, ya está bien, preguntó lo que tenía que preguntar, de manera muy bestia, pero preguntó justo lo que teníamos que averiguar. Me va a estallar la cabeza así que por favor dejad vuestra cabezonería, parecéis de la luz y la oscuridad... joder —dijo Kenzi presionando su cabeza pensando que así aliviaría su dolor.

—Vaya, últimamente le duele la cabeza a todo el mundo —dijo Hale empezando a silbar para curar a Kenzi.

—Dios... Gracias, Hale, eres el amo de los sirenos —agradeció Kenzi dejando de hacer presión en su cabeza y bajándose de la butaca—. Bo-bo, salgamos fuera, tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente —agregó mirando a su mejor amiga con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos —aceptó la súcubo en un tono de voz que sonó a rencor mientras caminaba disponiéndose a salir del Dal.

—¿Dónde hacemos quedar a Lauren y este tipo? —preguntó Kenzi mirando los ojos de su amiga—. ¿Te parece Toronto Eaton Center?

—¿Tú quieres qué ellos dos se encuentren o que se pongan a jugar a buscar a Wally versión 2.0?—inquirió Bo con una ironía excesiva.

—Vale, muy grande para quedar. Pero, ¿qué tal en algún café de ese centro comercial? Piénsalo, le decimos al hombre que vaya a uno de esos cafés y tú le dices a la doctora —dijo con retintín la palabra doctora—. Que vaya a la misma hora que ella, que necesitáis hablar del trabajo, pero que quieres hacerlo en un sitio que no sea el Dal —dijo Kenzi media cegada por los rayos de sol que daban en su cara.


	7. el fae

**Veintitrés de Octubre, Toronto, Canadá, 2004**

Bo y Kenzi se las apañaban fuera del bar, para ver dónde quedarían Lauren y Joep. Mientras, en el Dal, Dyson y Hale, jugaban al billar y Trick secaba los vasos. De fondo, sonaba: "_Desde Cuando"_ de _Alejandro Sanz_. Lauren, recibe un mensaje:

"_Ni seré caballero, ni tendré corcel, pero encontraré la forma, de hacerte volver, te echamos de menos, Jack"._

Cuando terminó de leer el mensaje, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa de melancolía mezclada con una de agradecimiento. Justo en el momento en el que Lauren sonreía entraban en el Dal Bo y Kenzi. La súcubo se quedó mirando fijamente a Lauren. Sintió un leve pinchazo en su corazón cuando por un momento, la idea de que aquella muchacha rubia tuviera a alguien en su corazón, pasó por su cabeza.

—¡Qué dios baje y lo vea! —exclamó el sireno alzando su copa al aire—. La doctora Lauren Lewis sonriendo ¡alcemos las copas y brindemos!

—Vamos, Hale, baja la copa, sabes que no hay nada que celebrar —determinó Lauren con una sonrisa un poco más abierta.

—¿Cómo qué no? No todos los días se puede ver una sonrisa salir de tus labios, doctora —concluyó Hale con una sonrisa mientras su mirada se clavó en los celestes ojos de Kenzi.

—Hale lleva razón. ¡Por la sonrisa de Lauren! —vitoreó Dyson levantando su copa también.

—¡Por la sonrisa de Lauren! —gritaron todos al unísono y brindaron los presentes a excepción de Lauren y Bo.

Hale no dejaba de sonreír, mientras, sus ojos seguían clavados en la muchacha rusa. Kenzi, tampoco se quedaba atrás, pues también sonreía mientras miraba a Hale.

—¡Bo! —dijo Trick casi gritando para llamar la atención de Bo.

—Sí, dime, Trick. ¿Que ocurre? —preguntó la súcubo algo despistada mirando a Trick.

—Toma, brindemos tú y yo —propuso el viajó tabernero poniéndole un chupito de ron miel.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Que acabemos todos en el suelo como acabamos el sábado? —cuestionó Bo con una sonrisa que denotaba diversión en sus palabras.

—Por ti, Bo Dennis —brindó Trick con Bo.

-Trick... —discordó Bo en un suspiro—. No he hecho nada para que brindes por mí —añadió finalmente.

—Antes de juzgar, deberías preguntar, Bo —mencionó Trick mientras secaba vasos sin mirar a Bo a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la súcubo saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando a Trick a los ojos.

—Que te estás equivocando, Bo, cuando una persona está... —Trick fue interrumpido por la llegada de un Fae al Dal sin previo aviso.

—Vaya juerga... que os estáis montando en este garito —mencionó el Fae con tono chulesco.

—Es una taberna, y está mucho mejor que tu antro de mala muerte. ¿Qué has venido a buscar esta vez Vex? —mencionó Trick sosteniendo una mirada desafiante.

—Vamos, viejo tabernero, sabes que no siempre vengo en son de desatar una guerra entre los Faes de la Luz y la Oscuridad —exclamó Vex mirando a Trick a los ojos—. Doctora —sonrió de medio lado al ver a Lauren.

—Vex —manifestó Lauren en un tono poco amigable.

—¿Qué vienes a buscar, Vex? —volvió a preguntar el tabernero.

—Solo vengo a decirte que la Morrigan quiere verte —dejó caer Vex mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban la taberna con detenimiento cuando sus ojos pararon en los ojos celestes de Kenzi—. Vaya, pensaba que en este local, estaba prohibida la entrada a los humanos.

—Solamente son bienvenidos si son de la familia —exclamó Trick con enfado.

—Por si te interesa, en mi club son bienvenidos los humanos sin ningún tipo de restricción —alegó Vex extendiéndole a Kenzi una tarjeta de presentación de su club.

Vex inspeccionó por última vez el lugar y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Lauren y Bo.

—Tú ya lo conoces, ¿verdad, doctora? —Vex se acercó a Lauren, posó su mano izquierda en la mejilla izquierda de la humana y la besó en la mandíbula, la cual estaba cuadrada a causa del desagrado de la doctora.

—¡NI TE ATREVAS CABRÓN! —exclamó furioso Dyson dejando mostrar sus ojos ámbar y sus colmillos.

—No se te ocurra, lobito —Vex con un simple movimiento de muñeca tuvo poder sobre Dyson, cerró su mano y le cortó la respiración a Dyson—. Vamos, sé un lobito bueno y arrodíllate ante mí, no me hagas castigarte con el periódico —declaró Vex con una sonrisa y tono burlesco obligando a Dyson a apoyar una de sus rodillas en el suelo.

—Suéltalo —ordenó Bo con voz firme.

—Supongo que tú debes ser la súcubo —comentó Vex sin aflojar.

—¡Vex! Para ya, deja en paz a Dyson —exclamó Trick.

—Ha empezado él, así que si no quiere peleas, que no las busque —entonces, Vex dejó de hacer presión sobre la garganta del hombre lobo.

—Sí, Vex, conozco tu club nocturno, no hace falta que me des una tarjeta —explicó Lauren mirando desafiante a Vex.

—Adiós —dijo Vex de mala gana—. Señorita —Vex hace una reverencia a Lauren antes de desaparecer del Dal.

—¡Eso ha sido jodidamente alucinante! ¿Qué cojones fue eso? —preguntó Kenzi incrédula.

—Es Vex, es un hipnotizador, un Fae oscuro —mencionó Trick enfadado.

—¿Quién o qué es la Morrigan, Trick? —indagó Bo.

—Es la reina de los Fae de la oscuridad, una mujer capaz de matar con tal de conseguir sus propósitos —le explicó Lauren a Bo.

—Gracias, doctora —exclamó Bo, su voz se tornó seductora y por un momento, sus ojos se volvieron azules eléctricos—. ¡Dios! Lo siento —exclamó la súcubo retirando la mirada de la de Lauren y tapándose la boca.

—No pasa nada, Bo —mencionó Lauren con voz tranquila, aunque estaba algo asustada.

—Vaya, Lauren, no sabía que... —Hale fue interrumpido inmediatamente por Lauren.

—Sirenito, te juro por dios que como se te ocurra hacer un comentario, solo uno —Señaló la doctora humana a Hale con el dedo indice—, te juro que hago de ti sirenito a la romana y enviaré tu cuerpo troceadito en cachitos a tu santísima familia —amenazó Lauren a Hale.

—Dyson, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento en privado? —inquirió Bo con sus ojos en un azul intenso, pero esta vez mantuvo la mirada.

—Claro —exclamó Dyson.

—Vamos —ordenó Bo tomando a Dyson de la mano y tiró de él fuera del Dal.

—Bueno, nos...hemos quedado nosotros cuatro —suspiró Hale, al igual que él, todos sabían porqué Dyson y Bo salieron del Dal.

—Y bueno, ¿qué sirenito? ¿este año caíste en la lista de niños malos de krampus? —preguntó Lauren intentando que se hablase de algo.

—No, doctora, y lo agradezco, el año pasado si que estuve metido en el bucle infinito, no sabes lo mal que lo pasé.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿no parabas de caerte al suelo? —interrogó la doctora al sireno, alargando la conversación mientras Bo se alimentaba de Dyson.

—No, ese día me había cogido un pedo terrible y el bucle infinito empezaba justo cuando me daban arcadas y terminaba por decirlo de algún modo, después de vomitar. Creo que tu mente se hace una idea clara de lo mal que lo pasé —mencionó Hale mirando fijamente a la barra, mientras, jugaba con una botella de cerveza entre sus dedos.

—Creo, que me puedo hacer una idea —Lauren imita a Hale.

—¿Qué es el cara pus ese? —preguntó la curiosa humana de ojos celestes.

—Krampus, es algo parecido a un anti-santa, castiga a los niños malos —le explica Trick a Kenzi.

—Y doy gracias a que ha cambiado su manera de castigar, cuando era más joven, recuerdo que te daba con un palo en la cabeza y te metía en el saco, ahora, lo único que hace es reírse de ti mientras ve lo mal que lo pasas en un bucle infinito hasta que termine la noche y empiece el día —sonrió Hale al recordarlo.

Bo, intentaba alimentarse de Dyson, pero su mente, al estar bloqueada por la rabia, celos y miedo de no saber que le ocurría, no la dejaba alimentarse en condiciones. Dyson, lo notó.

—Bo ¿qué ocurre? —Dyson paró.

—No lo sé, pero joder... no te pares —lo estampa contra la pared y lo intenta drenar, pero la mente de Bo ahora estaba bloqueada del todo y no aceptaba el chi de Dyson—. ¡JODER! —Bo le pegó una patada a un cubo de basura cercano y se sentó en el suelo.

—Bo, ¿qué ocurre? —Dyson se sentó detrás de Bo y le acarició la espalda.

—No lo sé, Dyson, estoy frustrada... y... asustada... no entiendo que me pasa, no debería tener hambre y sin embargo tengo ganas de alimentarme —dijo Bo con un tono de voz asustado.

—Deberías... —Dyson fue interrumpido por Bo.

—Si es lo que estoy pensando, no lo haré, ella... probablemente no sepa nada de por qué me sucede esto —cortó Bo a Dyson.

A esas alturas, Bo pensó que lo mejor sería entrar dentro del Dal, el frío empezaba a hacer mella en ellos dos. En el Dal, Hale y Lauren, parecían gemelos. Ninguno levantaba cabeza. Trick hablaba pacíficamente con Kenzi. Bo y Dyson entraron y todos los presentes miraron para ellos.

—Vaya, una de dos, o el lobito es precoz o no tenías mucha hambre Bo-Bo y diría que es la segunda —alegó Kenzi mirando a su amiga.

—Chicos, son casi las once de la noche... ¿quién conduce? —Lauren miró a Dyson yHale.

—Sí, dime —esperó el sireno a que la humana hablara.

—No deberíamos haber tomado tanto —mencionó Lauren con un poco de dificultad en el habla.

—¿Un silbidito? —preguntó Hale mirando a Lauren.

—Por favor –rogó Lauren.

—Como desees —Hale le curó la borrachera.

—Y ahora, ¿cómo te curas tú? —preguntó Lauren.

—No te preocupes, me las apañaré —exclamó Hale.

—Lauren... —Dyson llamó a la doctora.

—¿Ocurre algo, Dyson? —Lauren miró al lobo.

—Después necesito hablar contigo, en privado —exclamó el hombre lobo en un susurro, mientras, apoyaba su mano derecha en el lado izquierdo de la cintura de la doctora.

Bo, observaba de lejos aquella escena. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, los cuales, al poco tiempo de soltar ese suspiro, al igual que sus puños, se cerraron. En sus ojos se podía ver claramente, el odio que sentía en ese instante. Como si su mente funcionara sola, reaccionó moviendo la cabeza, como queriendo despertar. Para suerte de Bo, funcionó, logró no fijarse más en esa escena para no sentir más de lo mismo.

—Bo —mencionó Trick llamando la atención de Bo.

—Dime —exclamó Bo haciendo caso a Trick.

—Ten cuidado, por favor —rogó Trick.

Dyson no dejaba de observar a Bo, se acercó a Lauren, el apartó el pelo y le susurró.

—¿Nos vamos? —susurró Dyson.

—Dyson ¿qué haces? —preguntó Lauren sobresaltada.

—Ssshh, solo quería comprobar una cosa —exclamó Dyson—. Vamos, el cementerio no vendrá a nosotros. Ordenó a todos mientras los miraba a cada uno detenidamente.


	8. el kappa

En el coche, Dyson conducía, Hale, le acompañaba de copiloto. Detrás de Dyson se encontraba Lauren, Bo, iba sentada en medio y Kenzi detrás de Hale. El ambiente, estaba algo tenso en la parte de atrás. Bo, miraba fijamente al frente, pero su cuerpo se encontraba rígido, se le podía comparar perfectamente con una estatua. Kenzi, decidió que aquel momento debía terminar.

—¿Soy la única a la que no le gusta para nada ir al cementerio a las doce de la noche? Creo que ya da mucho yuyu cuando se va de día, pero cuando se va de noche es la pera...de terrorífico —exclamó la muchacha rusa fingiendo nerviosismo.

—Mientras no haya un asalta-cuerpos cerca, mi única preocupación será no hacerme un esguince —eludió Hale mientras miraba a la carretera esperando llegar.

—No te preocupes Kenzi, como Hale mencionó antes, sino hay asalta-cuerpos cerca, no hay de que preocuparse —mencionó Dyson mientras aparcaba—. Muy bien, ya hemos llegado.

—Bo, si sigues sufriendo estas crisis de bruxismo acabarás por romperte los dientes, se puede escuchar a un metro de distancia como rechinan —Lauren dio un portazo.

—No me rechinan, ni tampoco tengo eso que hayas dicho —Bo bajó por el lado de Kenzi.

—Bo-Bo, mañana hay que pasar urgentemente por el súper, tenemos la nevera tan vacía, que si esperamos un poco más, se llenará sola... pero de telarañas —mencionó la humana con desagrado.

—¿Alguien cree que realmente encontraremos algo aquí a las doce de la noche? —indagó Bo —. Parece todo muy... muerto.

—Eso tendremos que averiguarlo, aquí parece haber un subterráneo. Será mejor que bajemos... —ordenó la doctora que les acompañaba —. Quiero acabar con esto lo antes posible.

Dyson y Hale andaban tranquilamente, Kenzi curioseaba todo cuanto le rodeaba a cada paso que daba, pero Bo se mantenía distante en cuanto a Lauren.

—Si tienes algún problema conmigo, no tienes más que decírmelo, Bo —contestó enfadada Lauren, pero sin tono de pelea rompiendo el silencio.

—No tengo ningún problema contigo, Lauren —aumentó el paso intentando dejar a Lauren atrás —. Quizás seas tú, la que tiene algún problema conmigo.

—Imbécil... —exclamó Lauren en un susurro con tono exasperado.

Bo llegó hasta donde se encontraban Dyson, Hale y Kenzi. De pronto, el lobo de Dyson detectó un olor, unos segundos más tarde, se escuchó un grito desgarrador. Tan solo por el olor, Dyson supo que se trataba de un Kappa, un SubFae.

—¡Vamos! ¡Por aquí! —Dyson mostró sus ojos ámbar.

En dos minutos, llegaron hasta el Kappa. El Fae salía y entraba en el agua nervioso por el hambre. A unos metros de él, se encontraba un niño, al cual le faltaba la pierna izquierda. El niño estaba asustado, y era el mismo que estaban buscando. Dyson y Hale llamaban la atención del Fae cabreado. Las tres chicas buscaron una llave, la cual jamás encontraron.

—Joder, quien haya hecho esto tiene la llave —rechistó Lauren frustrada.

—¡Ya sé! Lauren, Bo, ¿alguna tiene dos horquillas en el pelo de sobra? —preguntó la muchacha rusa.

—Toma —Bo le entregó las suyas —. Aunque no se que pretendes.

—Vamos pequeño, aguanta un poco más —los grilletes se le resistían, finalmente lo logró —. ¡SÍ!

—Joder... ¡Hale! ¡Dyson! —regañó Lauren a los dos hombres que ahora parecían divertirse como críos jugando con todos los sentidos del Kappa.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron el sireno y el lobo sonrientes como si la cosa no fuera con ellos.

Kenzi alejó lo mas que pudo al niño de aquella especie de laguna. A pesar de haber habido una primera advertencia, Dyson y Hale jugaban con los sentidos del kappa, el cual estaba ya muy desorientado.

—¡Dyson! ¡Hale! ¡no es un juguete! Es un SubFae carnívoro y lo estáis poniendo nervioso —exclamó Lauren en un tono exaltado.

—Joo, se acabó la diversión —dicho esto, Hale llamó la atención del Kappa y Dyson le golpeó la cabeza dejando al kappa inconsciente.

—¡Dios! Que lo mata —manifestó la humana cubriendo al niño con sus brazos.

—Esperemos que para cuando despierte... este bicho ya esté de camino a casa, lo siento amigo, no se quien te ha tenido aquí encadenado —exclamó Dyson.

Todos salieron de aquella laguna subterránea, Bo cargaba con el niño, mientras Dyson hacía lo mismo con el kappa. Bo le explicó a Dyson que debían ir a la otra punta de la Toronto a dejar al niño con su madre. Cincuenta minutos más tarde, Lauren tocaba suavemente a la puerta.

—Puede descansar tranquilamente, lo hemos encontrado, si no es mucha molestia nos gustaría subir ha acostar al niño, está dormido y no queremos que despierte —exclamó Bo con el niño en brazos.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Le habéis encontrado! —mencionó la madre del niño exaltada—. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Se había quedado dormido durante horas cerca de un pantano que queda en la otra punta de Toronto. Si despierta y... pregunta o menciona algún monstruo...dile que está a salvo, que ya no le hará daño. Resulta que el supuesto monstruo, era un árbol caído que estaba lleno de musgo. Ya sabes, los niños tienen una gran imaginación —le explicó Kenzi esperando a Bo.

De pronto a Dyson se le volvieron los ojos ámbar y su olfato se desarrolló, había detectado un Fae cercano y no era el Kappa. Gruñó bajo para que nadie le escuchara.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos —mencionó Dyson nervioso.

—Tenemos que esperar a Bo, así que relajate machote —ordenó Kenzi a Dyson.

—Ahí está —dijo Hale mirando a Bo.

De repente, Dyson llamó a Lauren, ésta lo miró y Dyson le agarró la cara con ambas manos dándole un beso apasionado. Su mano izquierda se posó en la cintura de Lauren y su mano derecha se posa en la nuca de Lauren profundizando el beso. Dyson cerró por un momento los ojos, pero pronto abrió uno para ver la reacción de Bo. Celos, eso era lo que sentía Bo en esos momentos. Lauren por un momento cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Dyson paró el beso y Lauren se chupó el labio inferior con los ojos cerrados y posando sus manos en su cintura.

—Muy bien, lobito, ahora me vas a explicar a qué coño ha venido eso, sabes perfectamente que soy lesbiana, no heterosexual ni bisexual ¿que coño estás haciendo? —dijo Lauren riñendo a Dyson.

—Comprobar las cosas a mi manera... —Lauren intervino antes.

—Ya ¿el qué? ¿comprobar si es verdad que soy lesbiana? —preguntó Lauren ahora un poco enfadada —. No soy una rata de la... —Dyson la interrumpió.

—No, verás, Bo está teniendo problemas, ayer se alimentó de mí perfectamente, el problema ha sido hoy, justo después de que sus ojos se pusieran azules hablando contigo. ¿Qué motivos llevan a una súcubo a querer alimentarse? Y lo más importante, ¿qué factores hacen que una súcubo rechace un chi? —preguntó Dyson resaltando esta última pregunta

—¿Cómo? Eso es imposible, una súcubo nunca rechaza un chi, vive de él, a lo mejor está estresada, eso influye en el hambre... pero nunca rechaza un chi.

—Pude ver como Bo no aceptaba mi chi, intentó drenarme cuando pudo ver claramente que no salía chi y eso es imposible porque si no me habría muerto y estoy vivo —el lobo empezaba a frustrarse.

—No lo sé, Dyson. Eso es imposible... llévame a casa... a mi casa y... Dyson, de verdad, si me vuelves a besar, juro que me da igual que seas un hombre lobo, te partiré la cara.

—Vamos —Dyson le pasó el brazo por encima a Lauren amistosamente —, tranquila, ya paré de experimentos, doctora.

—Más te vale —exclamó Lauren.

Los celos se apoderaron de Bo, su mirada se apartó con odio de la pareja acaramelada. Un suspiro salió de sus adentros, un suspiro que representaba el dolor de su corazón roto si ninguna razón. «Esto no es real, y si lo es, debe terminar». Se dijo Bo a si misma. La súcubo, emprendió el camino hacia el coche. Kenzi frunció el ceño y miró a Hale, el cual miraba a Kenzi sin entender. Dyson propuso dejar a cada uno en su casa. En el coche, el ambiente se había relajado. Bo, en ese instante recibió un mensaje.

"Espero que os encontréis bien, me iré a dormir, descansa y mañana ven al Dal, invito al desayuno."

El mensaje era de Trick, y aunque fue de él, sonrió al ver que se acordaba de ella.

—Joder, mañana no me levantan ni a patadas de la cama, espero no quedarme dormido —rogó el sireno bajándose del coche—. Que durmáis bien, hasta mañana... babuska —exclamó Hale con una sonrisa.

—No soy ninguna abuela, y cuando quieras te lo demuestro —replicó Kenzi con una sonrisa.

Kenzi y Hale se habían vuelto casi inseparables después de la borrachera del sábado. La siguiente en bajar era Lauren. La doctora, no dejaba de mirar de reojo a las claras señales de nerviosismo en Bo. La súcubo no paraba de mover las manos y la rodilla izquierda. Lauren dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, por un momento dejó caer su mano y sin querer cayó sobre la de Bo.

—Lo siento —exclamaron las dos chicas retirando Bo su mano izquierda y Lauren su mano derecha.


	9. joder que calor 1ª parte

Dyson miraba a través del espejo retrovisor cada expresión de las chicas. Sus rostros estaban relajados, casi como si tuvieran sueño. Todo estaba en silencio cuando de pronto se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Todos dieron un respingo, acto seguido Dyson frenó en seco al ver el semáforo en rojo.

—Joder, pensaba que la noche iba a continuar tranquila, me parece que a cierto Fae no le gusta ir de pasajero en el portabulto —exclamó Kenzi con el corazón acelerado y aferrándose al asiento.

—No deberíamos tardar mucho por aquí, el Kappa se está poniendo nervioso y no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean con un monstruo japonés que además se creía extinto —resaltó Lauren.

—Vaya doctora, pensaba que para ti éramos Fae, no monstruos —aludió Bo sin tono de ataque mirando la ciudad por su ventana.

—Bo, los SubFae son lo más parecido a un monstruo y tenemos uno justo en el portabulto, no quieras comparar a una hidra con un colacuernos húngaro —mencionó la doctora.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Bo.

—Colacuernos húngaro —exclamaron Lauren y Dyson al unísono.

—No me digáis, habéis tenido uno como mascota y la cosa no acabó bien —aludió Bo con un tono irónico a causa de los celos.

Nadie en el coche, notó el ataque de celos que había sufrido Bo por un momento. Ella trató de calmarse suspirando y cerrando los ojos. Minutos más tarde llegaron a casa de Lauren, la doctora bajó del coche. Antes de que entrara al portal, Bo la detuvo.

—Lauren, espera —Bo se baja del coche rápidamente y cierra la puerta.

—Dime, Bo, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó la doctora girando sobre ella misma quedando de frente a Bo.

—Bueno yo... creo que te debo no una, sino varias disculpas —Bo fue interrumpida.

—¿Disculpas? ¿por qué? —preguntó Lauren extrañada.

—La primera, porque sin tu ayuda, ese niño hubiera sido un tentempié para esa criatura, la segunda porque últimamente salto casi a la primera... llevo un par de días con estrés y bueno, todavía estoy aprendiendo a controlar mis... poderes, por decirlo de algún modo y creo que no lo llevo muy bien y... la tercera porque cuando entres a tu casa, si miras al techo verás como se forman unos surcos cada vez que camines... siento decirte que bueno pues... me tiré a tu novio —Bo bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y esperó un bofetón.

—Bo, ¿quién se supone que es mi novio? —la doctora rió ante la ocurrencia de Bo.

—Pues Dyson —dijo descolocada —. Dyson es tu novio, ¿no?

—Bo, no te preocupes, puedes tirarte a Dyson las veces que quieras, Dyson es un amigo, no mi novio —comentó la doctora mirando a Bo a los ojos.

—Pero y... —Bo se vio interrumpida de nuevo.

—¿El beso? —Lauren alzó una ceja—. Fue él quien me besó, creo que se comporta así porque se acerca la luna llena.

—¿Luna llena? —preguntó incrédula Bo—. Pensaba que eso de la luna llena era de películas americanas.

—Pues bienvenida al mundo Fae, a Dyson le afecta la luna llena como a cualquier otro hombre lobo —exclamó Lauren riendo.

—En fin... que lo siento por todo —dijo Bo arrepentida.

—Yo también lo siento, creo que tienes razón, me paso demasiado tiempo en el laboratorio —exclamó la doctora.

—Bo-Bo, si vas a tardar más le dices la la doctora que por favor, nos baje una manta y una almohada —gritó Kenzi desde el coche.

Lauren y Bo se sonrojaron de inmediato. De pronto, sus miradas conectaron. Una ráfaga de viento, hizo que Bo se deleitara con el perfume de la doctora. Sus ojos se volvieron a poner azul intenso. De su boca asomó una sensual sonrisa que dejaba a medio ver sus dientes. Lauren la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Espero que ese destello de tus ojos no indiquen precisamente hambre —sonrió Lauren.

—Lo siento doctora, veces me cuesta manejar esto y no, no te preocupes, ya me he alimentado suficiente —mintió Bo.

—Oye, Bo... creo que ya se está empezando a hacer tarde y yo mañana me levanto temprano —La doctora hizo un movimiento con la cabeza haciendo que su pelo se retirase de la cara sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón —pronto se acordó que no tenía el numero de Lauren y aprovechó para obtenerlo en ese momento —. Oye, Lauren, una cosa ¿me puedes hacer una perdida? He buscado mi móvil y no lo encuentro.

—Sí claro, dame tu número y te llamo —exclamó Lauren.

Bo en realidad, había dejado el móvil en el bolso, y el bolso en el coche. Lauren le hizo una perdida y Kenzi le avisó a Bo que alguien la estaba llamando.

—Ahí lo tienes —dijo Lauren con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo y mientras miraba al coche dándole a entender a Bo que pudo haber buscado otra excusa mejor —. Bo...

—¿Si? —preguntó Bo roja de la vergüenza.

—Si querías mi número, no tenías más que pedírmelo, la excusa del móvil es demasiado vieja —exclamó Lauren sonriendo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo... —Bo se quedó en blanco al verse descubierta, así que suspiró y admitió la verdad —. Vale, vale... necesitaba tu número y no lo tenía, no sabía como pedírtelo y me he inventado lo del móvil pero ya está, solo lo necesitaba no es que..—Lauren la interrumpió.

—Bo, ya, te he entendido perfectamente, no hace falta que entreveres más las cosas... —exclamó Lauren.

Dyson tocó la pita y Lauren y Bo dieron un respingo volviendo al mundo real. Bo miró a Lauren por última vez a los ojos y le sonrió. Con su sonrisa sensual se acercó a Lauren y le dio un beso húmedo en la mejilla, su mano izquierda se posó en la cintura de Lauren y sin querer Bo utilizó sus poderes con Lauren. Cuando Lauren se dio cuenta retiró a Bo con esfuerzo.

—Hasta mañana, Bo —dijo Lauren en un suspiro.

—Hasta mañana, Lauren —su tono de voz se volvió sensual.

Lauren subió a su apartamento y Bo al coche. En el apartamento, Lauren nada más entrar suspiró, ella supo que el suspiro de antes había sido culpa de los poderes de seducción de Bo. Subió las escaleras con desgana. Si por ella hubiera sido, se hubiese quedado a dormir en el salón. Mientras, en el coche, el kappa volvía a golpear el coche.

-Dyson, Creo que para sacar a esa cosa del portabulto vas a tener problemas —comentó Kenzie con cara de preocupación.

—Lo dudo, está con cadenas —exclamó con seriedad y la mirada fija en el camino.

—Kenzi, ¿has recibido algún mensaje? —preguntó Bo.

—No, todavía lo estoy esperando. —Kenzi comentaba sabiendo a que mensaje se refería.

Dyson conducía con seriedad, en el coche sonaba con un volumen muy bajo: "Lobo hombre en París de La Unión. Dyson miraba de vez en cuando a Bo. Kenzi había recibido un mensaje.

"Hola Kenzi, sinceramente no se como se hacen éstas cosas, pero me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo el viernes al cine, en plan colegas y tal, así te enseño también un par de casos policiales, pareces tener buenos dotes a la hora de investigar".

Kenzi respondió inmediatamente, mientras, Bo luchaba internamente contra ella misma, su mente le decía que no, que lo olvidara todo, pero su cuerpo ardía de pasión. Por otro lado, luchaba para mantenerse despierta, pero en un semáforo acabó cayendo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Joder, Bo se ha dormido, a ver quien es el valiente que se atreve a despertarla, ¿sabes? Tiene mal despertar —exclamó Kenzi viendo que Bo estaba profundamente dormida.

—Conmigo no cuentes, Kenzi. ¿Tú vives con ella? Pues, te encargas de despertarla —alegó Dyson.

—Eh, lobito, que tú eres su juguetito sexual, a de más, si te ataca podrías defenderte... —Kenzi fue interrumpida.

—Wow, wow, wow, para el carro, Kenzi. Soy un hombre lobo, no un fénix —resaltó Dyson.

Dyson poco a poco fue frenando, hasta que finalmente aparcó. Kenzi tuvo miedo de despertar a Bo, pues a pesar de ser amigas solamente se conocían de hacía dos semanas y Kenzi sabía que Bo podría reaccionar mal. Para su suerte, Bo no despertó mal. Kenzi, se encontraba tan cansada que solo atinó a decir: "Buenas noches, Bo-Bo, que duermas bien" a la par que bostezaba y se dejaba caer en el sillón. Como mismo cayó al sillón se quedó dormida. Bo, que también se encontraba cansada, se vio obligada a subir de dos en dos los escalones hasta llegar al piso de arriba. Bo, casi tan cansada como Kenzi, logró acertar un poco más, se quitó la ropa y se acostó a dormir en ropa interior.


End file.
